


Jealousy

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chloe walks in on Lucifer, Crying, Idiots in Love, Married Characters, Married Sex, Multi, No Compromise, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Differences, Sexual Incompatibility, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Chloe walks in on Lucifer haivng a threesome.  She then proceeds to wait for him to finish before having a chat with him about her feelings and wanting to be with him in a real relationship.  Things don't work out the way she thought they would.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone wrote a review over at ff.net on the last chapter of Talking It Through saying they'd love my short fic to go with that series to be one in which they talk about jealousy, Chloe ignoring Lucifer and her telling him that she didn't like him sleeping with others.
> 
> This fic goes with that last one. It is not happy and is the closest thing to Chloe/Lucifer I am likely to ever write.

It was a conversation she was finding to be well overdue. She knew she should have said something a lot sooner, possibly around the time she began getting jealous of anyone so much as eyeing Lucifer up, but she wasn’t willing to admit she felt anything for him then.

Now she was ready and he...well, he was currently in bed with a man, a woman and several sex toys. All three of them blinked at her standing by the side of the bed and staring at the scene.

It was really hard to think of Lucifer in the middle of a human sandwich, but there it was. Things looked very backwards to her and things were being done to him right now she’d never want to do. Anal sex, giving or receiving was so not her thing. And there was a woman with a strap on dildo buried in her partner’s ass, while the man had a hand wrapped around his own dick, while Lucifer was buried in _his_ ass.

There was a whole lot of anal sex going on, and it was something she wouldn’t give him. Even if they did get together. And it was clear he liked it, both giving and receiving.

She had never thought of it before. She was very much not that into much else other than boy or girl on top. Her kinkiest sex dream was her riding Lucifer on his couch. 

Lucifer was wearing a grin that grew bigger as he saw her standing there. “Detective! I’ll be with you as soon as we’re all finished here. Unless you want to join in. I’m sure Phillip here would love to bury himself in you to go out with a bang.”

She stared and she could feel her scowl creep across her face and before she could stop herself, she slapped him hard across the face. “I’ll wait for you out there. They are both going as soon as you are done.”

Lucifer moved slightly and Phillip groaned with pleasure. Chloe got out of his bedroom as fast as she possibly could.

It didn’t stop her from being eaten alive by jealousy at every moan, at every sound of pleasure. Of the things she imagined Lucifer doing to his bed mates that he wasn’t doing with her. Of the things she wouldn’t do to him back.

But she had to ask, give Lucifer a chance to change his ways, like he has in so many other things. She had to believe that he could be hers and only hers, because that’s how she did things in a romantic relationship.

And she really wanted to be in a relationship with him.

She was finding it hard to believe that both the woman and man hadn’t been upset with her barging in on them. She had heard Lucifer introduce her after she had left the room as his police work partner. While in the middle of having sex with two people.

She felt left out, but knew she’d never join in. She felt invisible, like she didn’t matter, even though he went out of his way to tell them who she was. She felt like her world was going to split in half, and the jealousy and pain was very familiar to her, as it is what she felt when Dan had begun to spend all his time at work just to escape going home with her.

By the time Lucifer was done, a half hour more had passed, and he had heard the woman come several times in that period. She heard her name, Deanna, being called out several times. 

She was shocked half out of her mind when, after a quick shower, Deanna and Phillip left. Content, satisfied, smiling and holding hands. Wedding bands were on both their ring fingers. They both had spouses out there.

She was absolutely disgusted at both of them. And then Lucifer, out of his own quick shower and wearing nothing but his robe and a pair of boxer briefs sat down next to her, a content look of satisfaction across his features.

“Detective! What can I help you with? And just so you know, you can come over to slap me during sex any time. Gave me quite the little thrill there.”

She was so tempted to do it again, but refrained. She had no real good reason to do so but out of pure jealousy. She scowled at him. “You do know that they were both married, right?”

He laughed. “Of course I do, Detective! They like to liven up their bedroom play every now and then with an added person. Lovely married couple. Both are quite inventive! They come over for a bit of fun once every two or three months to keep their love life alive and different. I have found quite a lot of humans find doing the same sex acts over and over again a bore.”

And that shocked her on several layers. First, she just found out that the reason they were so loving with each other as they left was because they were married to each other. Second, that they would actually invite someone else to their bed, on purpose, to simply do something different. Three. Did Dan leaver her for his work because she was too routine for him in bed?

“Detective? You alright? You’re zoning out with a sad look on your face.”

She looked back at him and took a deep breath. Now was the time. She needed to tell him her feelings and her ultimatum for being in a relationship with her. “Lucifer...I want to be in a relationship with you.”

He blinked at her, before a radiant smile lit up his entire being. Forget his face, he lit up like he was a star. “Why, Detective. Chloe. I...I have wanted to hear you say that for the longest time! I’d like that too!”

She began to grin at him, the jealousy melting into the background as he admitted he’d been harbouring romantic feelings for her too.

“You wouldn’t think it with you sleeping with every married couple that comes by,” she replied, thinking it was funny now. 

He blinked at her with a look of confusion in his eyes. “What does sex have anything to do with a relationship between us? We’ve never had sex, and I was seriously thinking you had no need for sex at all.”

She blinked and relaxed further into her seat. Did he honestly think the reason she kept turning him down was because she was Asexual? Well, that would explain it. “Oh, no. I would like to have sex with you. It’s just...I’m not interested in having sex with other people.”

He nodded happily. “Oh, that’s alright. Lots of people prefer to sleep with only one person.”

She frowned, not thinking he understood. “No, Lucifer, I mean I like to be exclusive in a relationship.”

He blinked at her and the confusion didn’t lift. “Well, of course! You’re the only person I have ever felt romantic towards. Of course a romantic relationship between us would be exclusive.”

She shook her head and buried her head in her hands. “Lucifer! I only do monogamy. I sleep only with you, you sleep only with me. No other people in either of our beds. Can you do that for me?’

He looked down at her and frowned. “You...you want me to stop being me?”

She looked confused into his eyes this time, because she had no idea what that meant. “What do you mean stop being you?”

“I am desire, detective. Just because my power doesn’t work on you, doesn’t mean it doesn’t work on every other person blundering about on the planet. People desire me, and I desire them. Sleeping with only one person to me would be like...well, hell. I’d be bored of you sexually within a week. I know your type. I bet there’s a grand total of only two positions you’d even be willing to do. Missionary and cowgirl. Sorry but as you plainly saw not too long ago, I like to do different things. And that includes inviting other people to bed with me. If you can’t even stand the thought of a threesome, there’s no way we’re going to work in a relationship. Sorry.”

He wasn’t even going to try. She thought he was confessing his love for her not even a minute ago and now he is rejecting her. “I don’t understand why...don’t you love me?’

He sighed. “Love isn’t enough for me, Detective. I also need understanding. And you don’t even believe me when I say I am the Devil. Until you can accept me as I am, then there’s no point in starting anything, because it won’t work. Detective, we’re simply not compatible with each other sexually. I need more than you can give.”

She stood up and began to angrily pace the floor in front of the couch. “You bastard! You’ve been wanting to have sex with me since you met me and now that I am willing you are saying no?!”

He shook his head. “Oh, I’d have sex with you in a heartbeat, Detective. But there are just too many rules to follow to get there. I told you once before, I don’t believe in monogamy. Did you honestly think that love for you would magically change my mind? You haven’t had sex once since I’ve known you. Over a year, detective. I can’t go a day without. At least twice a day. Not only is my libido much larger than yours, you’re not...wild enough in bed for me.”

She was outright crying now. She couldn’t stop herself. “I can be wild!”

He stared at her. “Really, detective? Would you be willing to do what Deanna did to me in the bedroom?”

And with that, any dreams of getting him in bed and forgetting others flew from her grasp. “No...”

“Then we aren’t compatible. I’m sorry, Detective. We just aren’t a good fit. And I can’t chain myself to just you no matter how I feel. I wish you could understand that.”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry... I just don’t understand...”

He grinned sadly at her and she knew he was just as upset about this conversation as she was, he just hid it better. “Well, that makes two of us, Detective. This doesn’t stop us being work partners though, right?’

She did her best to smile through her tears at him and shook her head. “Of course not. You’ll always be the best partner at work I’ve ever had.”

Nodding, he got up himself and made his way to his piano. “That’s good to know. Then I will see you tomorrow, Detective. I...I want to be alone right now.”

She understood that, because all she wanted right now was to crawl under the sheets of her bed and cry herself to sleep. Nodding, she walked to the elevator. “I’ll see you in the morning, Lucifer. Night.”

“Goodnight, Chloe,” he said back.

She almost collapsed as soon as the doors closed behind her, because she had the feeling that he would never use her first name again. It felt like goodbye, as opposed to a goodnight. She knew this was neither of those things, at least not in the literal sense.

It was however, the end of their relationship before it got anywhere. And she had been so hopeful when she got to do the actual talk that he’d see sense.

Words Linda once told her during one of their tribe outings now made a lot more sense. You can’t change someone who doesn’t want to change.

Neither of them was willing to compromise. 

He was right. 

They just weren’t compatible.


End file.
